M411-O
M411-O is a boss tier character in Sun Sorb works at McDonalds. It is a gigantic robot based off of the king of Riptide Colosseum, Mallo. It appeared during the Summer 2020 event and was considered the hardest boss in the game up until the Void Raid comes out. Appearance M411-O appears to be rather large, standing inside of a hole within it's arena. It has a visor that changes color and wears black and dark green clothing. When it is attacking, sometimes, it pulls out a rocket launcher. Attacks Slam * M411-O will reel his arms upwards and make them crash down, causing particles to come out of him * Ladders will get an electricity brick that damages the player * Electric brick disappears after 30 seconds Rocket Shot * M411-O equips his rocket launcher and aims it at the player, playing a low pitched horn sound * 9 rockets come out of the rocket launcher and can be used to hit buttons around the map, damaging M411-O * The rockets can kill you in 3 hits, so try not to go the wrong way Rocket SOS * M411-O equips his rocket launcher, but aims upwards, firing once * 4 Robotic Gladiators will spawn in and try to attack you * There is a 50% chance for a gladiator to become Golden, which buffs it a little Rage * Occurs at 20k hp * Covers his face with his arms as his activation noise plays, uncovering his face after awhile as his visor turns red * Music changes when used Rocket Shot EX * Can only be used during Rage * M411-O equips his rocket launcher and aims it at the player, playing a low pitched horn sound * 18 rockets come out of the rocket launcher instead of the usual 9 Overheat * Can only be used during Rage * M411-O equips his rocket launcher, but gets ready to spin around * Begins rapidly firing rockets around the top part of the arena, being a humongous problem if you have gladiators beneath you Strategy * You can get on the top of a button by jumping on a Golden Gladiators' head, making you immune to most of M411-O's attacks * If you beat the Christmas Raid, you will get a buffed sword and the Frosty Cola tool * If most of the gladiators are golden and you don't have the buffed sword, stay on the raised part. Gladiators despawn after about 80 seconds * Before M411-O does Overheat, jump down to lower your chances of death Trivia * M411-O's shirt and pants look to be that of the Fortnite Default Skin's outfit * Originally M411-O was going to be replaced by another boss, but this didn't happen due to how close he was to completion * Around the arena are gravestones with names on them, all referencing something." # "Here lies Meat Pillar", reference to the Meat Pillar's removal # "Here lies gushe_e", reference to one of CorruptMeda's friends. # "Here lies King Jack", reference to the Tower Battles character # "Here lies Old Sorb", reference to the first ever Sun Sorb model for the game # "Here lies LordBasw", reference to another one of CorruptMeda's friends. # "Here lies Mega Maw", reference to a boss in Adrenaline Arena Pictures A small group of pictures featuring various different things he can do. If you have some, add them here.